In a display device which uses a light emitting element such as an OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode), there is a method for displaying an image using an element which emits white light and a color filter including a pigment corresponding to each color R, G, B as a method for displaying a color image.
This type of display device is generally manufactured using an OLED, a substrate formed with a transistor for driving the OLED and bonding the substrate formed with a color filter and the like. A shield material is sometimes provided on an exterior periphery part of the substrate in order to block the OLED from the outside air when bonding the substrates.
Control of the dimensions of a shield material becomes poor during formation, spreads when bonding the substrate and is easy to protrude from its intended arrangement location. A shield material is also used for sealing liquid crystals in the field of liquid crystal displays, for example, in Japanese Laid Open Patent No. 2002-277884 and Japanese Laid Open Patent No. 2012-220781 which disclose a technique for controlling a shield material from protruding.